The invention generally relates to devices for installing rocket engines, and more particularly to a device for installing rocket engines at a severe cant relative to vertical, while maintaining uniform loading at the thrust chamber exit thereof.
Various devices have been devised for supporting rocket engines during installation procedures. Among such devices are those which include movable platforms adapted to be raised and lowered for vertical installation. When installing horizontally oriented rocket engines, installation devices equipped with a probe adapted to support an engine at its throat often are employed.
As increased thrust requirements are imposed on designers of rocket engines, there is a tendency for the engines to become larger, thus the weight of the thrust chambers necessarily is increased. Of course, there is an inherent need to accommodate engine handling without imposing weight penalties on the engines, for withstanding handling loads. For example, it is not uncommon for a rocket engine assembly to weigh in excess of 9,000 pounds while having a nozzle wall thickness of only 0.008 inches.
Difficulty in handling such engines is aggravated where the engine must be installed at a cant with respect to vertical, since excessive asymmetric loading on the engine nozzle often occurs. Consequently, there exists a need for a device having a capability for supporting a rocket engine at a canted angle, with respect to vertical, while providing for uniformed load distribution on the thrust chamber exit thereof.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved device for installing rocket engines at a cant with respect to vertical, without imposing excessive asymmetric loading on the thrust chamber exit of the engine.